ragnarokmapfandomcom-20200213-history
Icedungeon
The Icedungeon is the second Dungeon available on the map. It holds the Artifact of the Pack. Entrences Way to Artifact Entrance There are two entrances to this dungeon. One is hidden behind a waterfall in the Glaciercave. You have to break the frozen wall to enter the dungeon by hitting it with an tool or shoot it. The second one is on the mountain side at 30.9/37.8 . The last mentioned entrance is the main entrance for flyer. '(please note that the flyerentrance is currently not useable in the Singleplayer due to a fatal error crash) ' IceCaveEntrance2.png|Icedungeon entrance in Glaciercave Icecave_entrance_mountainside.png|Icedungeon entrance on mountain side When coming from the flyerentrance fly to the Icetunnel on the left side. If you coming from the Glaciercave follow the way till the path splits. You want to go the left side until you see on your right a icebridge which will lead you to the same icetunnel mentioned above. For the bridgegoer you mayhave to correct your way a little bit to the right side if you passed the bridge. Way to first level Once in the Icetunnel you can follow it till you see some sort of bleedstain. On the right side is a little hidden cave with dead bodies of direbears. Currently is there nothing from interest. On the left side is goes your journey deeper into the icedungeon. At this point you have to leave almost all your dinos back. You can park them at the cave and in front of the bloodstrain since there are mostly no direbears. Follow the left way down until the path splitts in three ways. You may have to crouch at some spots. When you standing at this way fork go the mid right way not the strongly right. It will lead you to a ice cone with a dead body on top. Go down there until the ground gets flatter. You are now at the first level of the dungeon. Here you can find a couple of Highend lootdrops aswell as Iceworms. Way to second level From where you stand go straight on. At the and of the tunnel turn left and head to the ramp. Go the ramp up and down on the other side. If you want to go straight to the artifact and boss now just head the way in front of you. If you want to get some loot turn right and go till the end of this way. On your way back are on the right side some breakable crystal nodes you can jump over to get in an hiden sidearm with another loot drop. When you back at the ramp go a bit forward till you see an other sidearm on the left which too contains a lootdrop. After these three you have to go the normal way to push further in the dungeon. take the left way from the last lootdrop to get to the same way as the non looter. Follow this way till it splits into two. The left way will lead you back up to your dinos the right way will guide you to the dungeon. On the right side of this crossing is another breakable icewall with an dead body behind. Follow this way till you get to an waterfall. Jump down the waterfall. Onthe right site is an other lootdrop a little bit hiden behind som ice. The straight way is the actual way to the dungeon. When you see the toppart of an big waterfall falling down into a big cave you are on the right way. Jump down this waterfall to get to the second level. Second level After jumping down the waterfall get out of the water. you are now standing on a clifflike area in the cave. Directly across is a tunnel which will lead to the artifact room. On the right side you see an breakable icewall which lead to the exit. The exit will not lead back to your dinos and you will be in an complete other area of the map. You may be able to get back with grapplong hooks but we didn´t test this so far. Video here is an video for all you lasy non readers :P Trivia * some of the worms can get stuck cause of some spawning issues ur mom * Category:Dungeon Category:Map